Every Heartbeat
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: “You speak like you now something about me that I didn’t want to share.” He said glaring slightly on my direction. I smiled at him sheepishly fighting the urge to giggle. “You’re easy to read Mi-chan!”


A million times and once more, I do not own anything especially FLAME OF RECCA and any of its characters.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Out of nowhere, I found myself typing, a habit I put down my foot on a decade ago. I am simply drained out of inspiration and kaboom, a dream. I don't promise anything upon my reappearance here in my favorite site. I hope you like it.

**Every Heartbeat**

_**By: Sodium Nitrate**_

"Mi-chan, what are your plans in life?"

"Butt out Monkey."

That nickname. His face a smooth mask of composure but his stiffness gave him away. I like to call it….poker face.

"Mi-chan, where would you go after highschool." I prattled on again. My pitch higher than usual a characteristic suffice to irritate him.

"Could you just leave me alone? Please?" He answered again. His starry white teeth gritted, hidden between his cherry red lips, pressed down on a fine line. He fidgeted a little on his teeth.

"Michan, are you happy for Yanagi? For having Recca as a Boy toy, I mean." I waited while small moistures building on my forehead (on the dead of October). I hope he doesn't see although I have a theory that his 150/200 eye site missed nothing smaller than 40X magnitude on a microscope. I am fidgeting too.

"Hmm." We, Hokage team, usually took that as a yes. I Fuuko Kirisawa, possessing abnormal pheromones, took it as a safe answer when he was being subjected to a necessary yes or no question.

"Mi-chan." I hesitated this time. Damn this is so crucial! I silently cursed my brain for forcing me to ask better left unsaid things. But I can't! Because I want to know. I want to. . .

"Did you let Mifuyu. . . go?"

"I said butt out Kirisawa!" He looked at me with those piercing gray eyes. The color never changes but I felt like I was looking to dark, creepy, empty tunnel. His forehead was creased into a few lines. His lips curled up to show his gritted teeth. This is chagrin. I knew it too well.

He looked away from me, forcing himself to looked at the noisy school ground. Even here in the rooftop, laughter and shouting waved on in my ears. But I knew him too well. As I said, the pheromones are kicking on again. He was just staring on the space. . .thinking. . .thinking. . . thinking. . .

Ah, frustration. . .

We both sighed. I did because of the building frustration. Mi-chan, to heave that temper of his, again.

I was facing him, sitting on this cold floor, the wind biting my cheeks painfully while stubborn strands of my purple hair dance merrily on my face. I shoved them off to free my peripheral vision of him sitting beside me, still towering me, his slacks protecting his legs better than my short skirt. Not close enough to feel his emanating body warm, but still. Close enough. . .

"Mi-chan." I started on again. I felt warm blood rushing on to my cheek so I automatically bowed my head praying he won't look up. "What are you thinking right now?"

He snapped his head on my direction the poker face back again but controlled creases between his thin eyebrows were starting to build up. This is the part where I raised the rarely shown curiosity of his as I reminded my self he is a nothing-to-be-curios-about-because-I-am-a-butt-off-know-it-all.

I tried to smile but the cold wind, arrggg, the cold wind and his cold stare, arrggg, his cold stare are paralyzing my facial muscle making my action felt like and ugly grimace when I finally met his eyes.

I often took it a cue for further explanation.

"Sometimes, you're making me frustrated with your silence you know and it makes me curios about what were you thinking at the moment." I explained in one breathe.

He looked away again but I didn't miss the rolling of eyeballs.

"Because you talk too much for your own good, Kirisawa." He muttered.

"Hey!" I automatically punched his shoulder making him badge a little now.

"Hands off Kirisawa!" He barked. His tone was angered but I know that he was playing along now. And I know I won this fight.

"So…what are you thinking right now?"

He looked at me again. And this time I manage a sincere smile urging him to go on but not in the way to allure. That would be horrific, alluring someone like ice price over here.

He cocked up one fine eyebrow that for me is his way of saying, "Really?" or "Honestly?! Are you kidding me?" This one is the last description, I'm sure.

"A lot." He answered lamely.

"You cannot subject every thought at the same time!" I blurted out without thinking. But then I realize that maybe geniuses can think two or more thoughts at the same time. Can they?

"Kirisawa, non-stupid people like me can." He explained frustrated mirroring my own.

I laughed at my self while his icy glare build up more and more and more.

"Gomen." I manage to choke out.

"Krisiwa, you talk nonsense!" He said irritably while torn between his desire to leave, struggle me to death and to somehow ask me what's so funny.

"I just want to know. . . "I trailed off. Condensation was building up in my eyes but the freezing potency of the wind's gust helped me to jerk it back to my lachrymal ducts.

"What do you want to know?" He whisper, somehow confuse. I think it's the kind of knee jerk reaction that he wasn't intended for me to know.

"The things I don't know about you." I honestly answered somehow braver than usual.

"You speak like you now something about me that I didn't want to share." He said glaring slightly on my direction.

I smiled at him sheepishly fighting the urge to giggle. "You're easy to read Mi-chan!"

Now, he stared at me with horror and slight awe. On other perspective this might be a normal Mi-chan's face. But not for me. An evidence for my earlier assumption.

"You have three kinds of smile." I started meaning to enumerate all the result of my keen observation.

"I don't smile." He corrected me with a smirk. It was too intimidating when he pulled out this façade but I knew I halted him to listen to his so called, nonsense talk.

"That's smile number one." I laughed. His smirked vanish as he realized what I just said. "That is the teasing smile." I quote and quote the word, smile.

A movement on his left check announced the arrival of the second smile.

"And that is the unintentional smile."

"Unintentional smile?" He repeated with a full grin, my favorite smile.

"And that's the third and my favorite smile. The genuine one."

He frowned at my sentence but didn't break our stare. That was kind of relieving.

"Actually there are subtypes."

He doesn't say anything and didn't smile either. But he became stiffer than usual so I know he was fighting the urge to laugh. His cold eyes look more liquid now and I know he was enjoying this conversation more than I do.

"There is sad, genuine smile." I said quietly. "The one you pulled when you looked at Yanigi-chan when she's happy but you're not the reason for her jubilation."

We both looked down now.

"And then there is the happy genuine smile. The one you pulled when Yanagi-chan was trying to make you laugh and when. . .and when.. . . nah forget it!" I trailed off blushing madly at the thought of my own example.

"And when you do or say something really, really stupid, like now?"

I looked up surprise. My mouth slightly parted and I know I looked comical. But his expression brought on the trigger for my surprise score. He was smiling like never before. The fourth kind of smile. . .

His mouth was extended not unevenly but pulled on both side. Genuine, but not sad or happy. Maybe unintentional, maybe not. And definitely not teasing. It was breathtaking. . . beautiful. . .

I smiled mirroring his own I imagine.

The school bell rang signaling the start of afternoon class. We both straighten, I rather quickly and edgy, Mi-chan to his graceful but quick maneuver. We walked back on the staircase assign originally for fire exit without saying anything.

"See you again then." I manage to say.

"Hmm." I toke it as a yes. His safe answer.

"I'll list down everything I can for you tonight. You can read it down tomorrow. It's either that or you will be force to eat lunch with us in the school ground."

"Whatever monkey." He lamely answered.

We both turn on to opposite direction, him to the upper classman and I to my lower class.

But before I lost sight of him, he gave me the fourth smile again giving me the notion that he wanted to hear more. . . And by God that would be the story for tomorrow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: That's right. No fin, no the end, no whatever. So I will ask you another favor aside leaving your reviews. Can you guess why it is entitled, Every Heartbeat? You can? Ok. Thanks for reading. . . and reviewing(and answering) and have a good day. ^_^

P.S. About the grammatical error. . . Er. I humbly apologize. ^_^


End file.
